


（布鲁米肉尝试）

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ass sex, Blow Jobs, Other, Sex, brudami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这是我第一次写的布鲁米色情文





	（布鲁米肉尝试）

（布鲁米肉尝试）

 

达米安想爬上布鲁斯的床。他不是爬不上去，而是布鲁斯不理他，现在，他愤愤站在布鲁斯旁边，下午正好，蝙蝠侠起床的时间。  
“你不该进我的房间。”  
布鲁斯侧过头看向达米安，他的眼睛还没能完全睁开，脸还是梦中柔和的样子。或许那是因为第一眼看到达米安的柔和。  
“那你就可以随意的进去我的房间了吗。”  
为什么布鲁斯可以随意压他的床，而他就不能在这里滚一滚呢。  
“我有我的考量。”  
蝙蝠侠喜欢控制。  
“我可不喜欢这个。”  
达米安走掉了，他来这里只是抱怨，现在可他一点都不想爬布鲁斯的床了，但布鲁斯伸手过去搂住了小孩的腰，把他扯到了还在温暖的床上。  
“但是我喜欢，再陪我睡一会，达米安。”  
他知道罗宾不喜欢被诱惑，可这个小孩总睡不够，所以他才不会长高。达米安被布鲁斯抱着无法脱身，他努力的把拖鞋踹到床外后才把头挪去布鲁斯胸前，男人的血液混合着酒精的味道不太好闻，达米安知道他又喝酒了。  
“宿醉可不太好。”  
这种温暖他很少感受，达米安就这样被抱着睡着了。  
距离晚饭的时间不会太久，他能感觉到布鲁斯在他旁边清醒，但达米安不想动，这个小朋友很少能睡这样安稳的觉，可布鲁斯不想让阿福发现别的什么。  
“清醒点，达米安。”  
他朝小朋友的嘴吻了吻，可达米安皱皱眉头，硬要赖床了。  
布鲁斯也皱眉了，他不知道该怎样唤醒这样的达米安，所以只好再吻了吻，眼睛，鼻子，抿着的嘴，他的脖子，他的身体，达米安觉得这样过于诡异，可他只能小幅度的躲避着，眼睛还在半梦半醒中闭着。  
“停下…”  
这可以算是梦话。  
但布鲁斯可不会停下，他似乎爱上了这样的手感，小朋友的肉是年轻的鲜嫩的肉，他撩起了他的衣服去摸他的腹部，脱下他的裤子去摸他的腿，达米安不耐烦的睁开眼睛，他能感觉到夹着的腿被用力分开，罗宾低下头看去，布鲁斯正吻到他的肚脐。  
“不！等等！father！布鲁斯！”  
小朋友知道会发生什么事情，他总是羞于这个，他不应该这样感受布鲁斯口腔，那会让他神智不清的爽上天。可蝙蝠侠不会听罗宾的，他恶劣的咬了咬达米安那点小毛毛，然后含住了他的小鸟，罗宾吓得屏住了呼吸，他对无法适应的东西总会这样抗拒，达米安抬起手挡住自己的眼睛跟嘴，他不想泄露那种快乐让人羞耻的情绪，达米安总是忍不住要对抗这个，他跟布鲁斯的活动太少了，而且父子的亲昵还没有到那种坦诚的地步，在布鲁斯吞下去后，达米安才足以喘口气，他迷离的看向压着他的布鲁斯，做这个的时候他总会哭。  
“可以吗。”  
玩弄儿子的后果就是，他也有感觉了。  
“你有带保险套吧。”  
达米安不想弄脏这里。  
“对，帮我。”  
柜子就在达米安旁边，他撑着过去拉开抽屉找东西，布鲁斯在被子里坐了起来，让达米安给他帮忙。

“我们什么时候可以不要这个。”

达米安喜欢抱怨，他握上布鲁斯的东西的时候时常紧张，他是害怕这个的。

“等我们出去外面吧，达米安，但是我们不能时常做这个，这不正常。”

布鲁斯看向他漂亮的混血儿子，有些东西不应该可是他们控制不住。

“我们本来就不正常。”

达米安不满的说着，他上前去抱着布鲁斯，让他帮他扩张，如果他来自己做，那么会流血。

“因为你是我的儿子。”

布鲁斯往后仰躺让达米安能趴在他的身上，儿子的屁股总是没什么肉，而且达米安绿色的眼睛在下午的阳光看着会很剔透。

“你看着很像猫，father。”

达米安也在看对方的眼睛，他的脸因为布鲁斯的动作有些红，但呼吸还是维持着频率。

“你更像，达米安。”

这是他们唯一最不同的地方了，这段父子的关系来得无比荒谬，布鲁斯总要看达米安的眼才会觉得那点安心，他太像他了，这可不好。

“猫可无法做这个。”

达米安撇撇嘴，他把自己撑起来，用手扶着后面想要坐下去，他们的时间可不能拖久，布鲁斯帮忙捧着他的腰让罗宾吞掉他，这个过程漫长而痛苦，达米安还是不能适应父亲的尺寸，只是他要强咬牙过去，没有破坏，但是那种似乎漫无天日的肿胀感会让他觉得自己被淹没，而且布鲁斯还会动，达米安只能闭着眼睛熬过去，这种事情他要很慢很慢才能获得快乐。

“达米安，你太轻了。”

他坐在他肚子上根本没有多少重量。

“别在这种时候测量我。”

达米安大口的喘气，他懒洋洋的把脚放到布鲁斯的肩膀上，便不想动了。

“我是真的没力气了，father。”

或许他的骨头是空的，布鲁斯想，他把达米安压到身下，想着他们还有多少时间。

这里可不是做这种事情的好地方。

 

end


End file.
